Love Sick
by Anime Weirdo 0o
Summary: This fanfiction mainly revovles around Gajeel and Levy. A new story coming soon if needed.


**A/N:** This fanfiction is after the Grand Magic Games and the guild is back to normal .This is my first love fanfiction, so if you have any suggestions please message me.

At the Guild

Levy- I wonder what job I should go on? –Jet and Droy- Are we doing it together?! –Levy- No, this I'm gonna do this one on my own –Jet and Droy- But what if you get hurt?! –Levy- Hey I can handle this one it isn't that hard and plus if I get in trouble I always have a lacrima –Jet and Droy- (disappointed) Ok –Levy- (takes paper off of board and walks to Mira) I'm going on this job, Mira –Mira- You're not going with Jet and Droy –Levy-No I wanted to do this one myself to bring up my magic power –Mira- (teases) You're not even going to ask Gajeel to come with you –Levy- (blushes) No! I-I gotta go! Bye!

 _ **Levy leaves the guild to go on her mission; she chose to help out village of sick villagers who can't fend for themselves during attacks with other villages.**_

Chapter 1: Stuck

–Levy- (hops out of wagon, puts on mask) Well it seems I'm here _**crunch**_ huh? What was that (turns around) G-Gajeel! –Gajeel- Hey shrimp –Levy- What are you doing here! –Gajeel- Mira told me to watch over you for Jet and Droy –Levy- WHAT! (Pulls out lacrima, calls Mira) Mira why did you send Gajeel to watch me –Mira- (fights going on in the background) well you see Jet and Droy wanted to watch over you, but they were too busy sulking, so I sent Gajeel in their place –Levy- That was sweet of you, but I wanted to do this on my own, thanks anyway bye! (Turns off lacrima)Guess I'm stuck with you also try not to scare the villagers –Gajeel- Whatever –Girl Villager- Are you here _**cough**_ to help? –Levy- Yes I am (walks over to girl) Here let me help you (puts girl on back) I have some medicine in my pack for the village -Girl Villager- Thanks _**cough**_ My house is the first on the right, there are only four houses _**cough**_ here, so we shouldn't be much trouble –Levy- Oh you guys aren't any trouble at all _whispers_ Just the guy behind us –Gajeel- Hey I heard that! –Levy- What!? Oh it seems we're here _**opens door**_ –Girl Villager- _**Gets down and unlocks door**_ I'm home and I brought the nurse, oh I forgot to tell you my name is Mary and this is my home I live with my mom –Levy- _**Thinks**_ _I never thought of myself as a nurse, but if I am I have to look the part, right?_ Oh ok first get some rest and I will start preparing the medicine also do you have a bathroom –Mary's Mom- It's down the hall to the left and thank you both so very much Gajeel- Whatever –Levy- You're welcome (walks to bathroom, goes inside) Well I guess this will do (puts on nurse dress, black stocking and moccasins) Ok this ought to do the trick (leaves bathroom goes to main room) –Mary- You're so pretty –Levy- Oh t-thank you, do you know what kind of sickness has gone around? –Mary- Air pollution Levy- That should be easy for me to handle **turns to Gajeel** Could you hand me my bag –Gajeel- Whatever **Tosses the bag** –Levy- Thanks (takes out magic potions) So air pollution (Looks through potions) Oh here it is –Gajeel- I going out –Levy- Here (Tosses Gajeel a mask) –Gajeel- I don't need one –Levy-(finishes potion and hands Mary and her mother some in cups) But you might get sick -Gajeel- I'm already sick of being here, I'll take my chances –Levy- Oh ok see you then –Mary and her Mom- (drinks the potion, in unison) Thank you miss we feel better already! –Levy- It was my pleasure, if you need my help I'm in the next house, just wait five minutes before eating or drinking -Mary- Thank you Levy, Oh and about that guy, he'll come around just wait for him

Chapter 2: Little Helpers

–Levy- Oh thanks for the advice I'll keep it in mind (Leaves, begins to walk to the next house) **Thinks** _I wonder what she meant by "he'll come around" it was really odd though. I wonder why Gajeel left, hopefully he's not eating any important iron the town needs (laughs)_ –Levy- Seems like I'm here **knocks** Hello!? **The door opens inside are two siblings with no parents in sight** –Little boy- Are you here to cure us? –Levy- (bends down) Why yes I am, do you have any parents? -Little Girl- We don't but we've been A-Okay till we got sick that is -Levy- Oh well now I'm here and I can help you guys out and if you want when I go to the next houses you can be my helpers, does that sound good?-Little Boy- YEAH! Oh yea by the way, my name is Jack and this is my sister Jill –Levy- (begins to make the potion again) Well here's how you make the potion so pay attention, first you need water, then you add mint leaves and last but not least a special ingredient you can't tell anyone about, dragon scales –Jack and Jill- Oh wow! Thats awesome, does it taste nasty? -Levy- No, but if it does, if you can stick it out like big kids I'll give you both a lollipop got it? -Jack and Jill- Okay! (grabs potion in cups, drinks in unison) Hey that wasn't bad at all (In unison) Thank you Nurse Levy! -Levy-(hands them a lollipop) You're welcome I'll be back to get you when I find my friend, okay?

 _ **Levy leaves the house of Jack and Jill in search of Gajeel . She finds him in a bar. Sitting and eating at a table, she sits to join him while he's eating.**_

Levy- Hey Gajeel, what are you doing? -Gajeel- What does it look like I'm doing can't you see I'm eating here? -Levy- I know that I just wanted to see where you were and I was just hungry too (laughs nervously) **sits next to Gajeel** -Levy- Would you like to help out with the next house I go to or are you just gonna mope around town? -Gajeel- I guess I'll mope than it's better than being here -Levy- **mumbles** And to think I was gonna actually have fun with him here guess I was wrong **sighs** -Gajeel- **thinks** _She's knows I have sensitive hearing , but the question is (begins to blush) why did she even want to hang out with me?_ -Levy-Are you ok Gajeel? Did you get sick or something?-Gajeel- No, u-uh I gotta go (leaves)

Levy- well that was odd but I got to get back to the villagers. Right! I'll just do one more and do the last one tomorrow _**Gajeel walks past Levy unknowingly**_ -Jack- Hey Miss Nurse Lady are we gonna help now -Jill- Yea are we?Are we?! -Levy- My name is Levy and yes we are we're gonna do one more, then finish the rest tomorrow, okay? -Jack and Jill- Yes Miss Levy! -Levy- Let's go to the next house kids!

 _ **Levy,Jack and Jill enter the next house it was the house of a mother and her baby.**_

-Mother- Please help me my child is very sick -Levy- that's what I'm here just sit and wait a moment -Jack- I added the water and mint leaves -Jill- (whispers) I added the dragon scales and mixed it up -Levy- Great job guys (pours potion into cup and bottle) here you go Miss -Mother- Why thank you Miss (drinks potion) -Levy-(leaves) We'll finish giving the rest of the medicine to the other villagers tomorrow -Jack- Okay me and Jill will see you tomorrow -Jill- Bye Miss Levy -Levy- Bye,I wonder where Gajeel is? Gajeel!Gajeel!

Chapter 3: Told You So

 _ **Levy walks around aimlessly for two hours and is unable to find him, she is still up looking.**_ -Levy-I can't **yawn** seem to find Gajeel and I'm super tired from today, maybe I should **yawn** call for him again **yawn** Gajeel!Gajeel!Gajeel! I'm so tired (falls and passes out on a pile of hay) _**Gajeel is out exploring the small village and renting a hotel room when he appears to come upon Levy while she's sleeping.**_ -Gajeel- Is that Levy? I wonder what she was doing out here, well if she's comfortable sleeping there I'm gonna go -Levy- (half awake) Gajeel where'd you go? **yawns** I can't find you **goes back to sleep** -Gajeel- Did she just call my name? Now I can't leave her here,I should at least share my room with her (picks up Levy and begins to blush) I really hope no one sees this, I'll never hear the end of it **sighs** -Levy- **wakes up** Huh? **Thinks** _I found him,_ I found you finally! **hugs Gajeel -** Gajeel- **face turns tomato red** What the!? -Levy- **face turns red and jumps out of Gajeel's arms** W-why were you h-holding me in your a-arms!? -Gajeel- Well, you see I was walking through the town and I saw you sleeping on hay and thought I should help her out you know? **laughs nervously -** Levy- Then why didn't you wake me up! -Gajeel- You looked peaceful? -Levy- Whatever **scoffs** next time at least warn me or something (walks away) -Gajeel- **sighs** That was harder than I thought **cough** eh,might as well sleep it off

 _ **The sun is up and Levy is back to helping the last house of villagers. Before she goes to the next house she picks up Jack and Jill. They enter the last house it's nearly full of kids.**_

Levy- Well it seems like we have a lot of patients today, which means we have a lot of work to do! -Jack- Ok! I'll start making the first half of the potions -Jill- I'll count how many people (begins to count) There are ten people in the house -Jack- That's a lot of people I get to work -Levy- Let's get to work **A few minutes later** -Jill- We did it! -Jack- That was a lot of work -Levy- Now when the village gets sick you guys can take care of them like big kids, got it -Jill- Does that mean you're leaving? -Levy- Sadly yes, I have to get the money from the head of the village and then my friend and I are leaving -Jack and Jill- Oh, ok hope to see you again Miss Levy!

 _ **Levy collects the money from the head of the village. She then begins to look for Gajeel so, they could leave. Levy finds Gajeel in his hotel room but, doesn't seem to be doing so good.**_

Gajeel- **coughs loudly** Oh man what's wrong with me I'm not on a vehicle Levy- I told you so, Gajeel you should have worn a mask until I cured all of the villagers! -Gajeel- **cough** I'm perfectly (tries to get up) -Levy- (force him back down) No! You have to lay down, you must rest! -Gajeel- **blushes** -Levy- Oh no, **checks forehead** I think you're getting a cold now this is worse than I thought -Gajeel- **thinks** _I've never seen her like this, man I really should have listened to her I would never be in this position or have her taking care of me which isn't so bad though_ -Levy- Now we have to stay at least two more days -Gajeel- Two **cough** more days!? -Levy- You shouldn't talk it won't help (begins to make potion) this should help -Gajeel- What should help? -Levy- (hands him potion) Just drink some of it it's like medicine -Gajeel- Oh **gulp** -Levy- (gets up) I'll go get some water -Gajeel- (grabs Levy's dress) **delusional state** Just stay here…. with me -Levy- **face turns bright red** Oh ok **sits down next to Gajeel** Are you sure this is ok? -Gajeel- Yea **hugs Levy** -Levy- **face turns fiery red** Gajeel are you feeling ok? Gajeel- When I'm with you I'm always ok because I love you so,could you just stay with me until morning ? -Levy- Okay sure

 **The next day Gajeel was okay, so Gajeel and Levy set off on their journey to the guild, which was a few hours away.**

Levy- Hey Gajeel do you remember anything from last night-Gajeel- No, why? -Levy- Nothing in particular just asking **thinks** _It's a good thing he forgot about it. He said he loved me I never knew he … felt the same way_

 **At the Guild:**

Mira- I wonder where Levy is?-Levy- **enters the guild** Hey, guys -Mira- Perfect timing! I was just talking about you come here -Levy- Sure, so what's wrong Mira? -Mira- So, how was the job?-Levy- It wasn't boring, I know that, I made 20,000 Jewel though -Mira- Must've been an interesting job considering that outfit -Levy- Oh I forgot about that! See you later!

 **Will Gajeel ever find out what happened that night? Will Levy ever reveal to him her real feelings? Will they ever find love?** _Next sequel coming out ; Finding Love._


End file.
